playschoolfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Acorn Show
The Acorn Show is an upcoming official parody series set in Acorn City, located on Play School Island. I'm working on it, so let's just call it canon. It will be aired on ABC1. Character Personalities *Big Ted: Mostly angry at Humpty for acting idiotically on their adventures around Acorn City and beyond. He likes going to McDonald's with Humpty and is his best friend. He enjoys being a famous and attractive news reporter who a Statue of Liberty ripoff called the Statue of Libeddie was sculpted after. *Little Ted: Answers eMails sent to Big Ted's Farm. *Humpty: Is extremely idiotic and asks what an aeroplane is after hearing about them, but Big Ted and him like going out together as best friends. *Jemima: Sometimes throws tantrums, and acts like Humpty. *Maurice: Is professional and uses big words made up for the show like 'calculatus'. *Meeka and Kim: Two children Big Ted looks after at Hilltop Park and fairly major characters. Meeka likes girly things and Kim likes trains and lego. *Diddle: Acts like Humpty and pees in public, needing Big Ted to clean up after it. *Dan: Is an evil giant. *Lisa: Acts like Humpty. *Henny Penny: Acts like Humpty, who thinks she is his mother due to hens laying eggs. *Fergus: Acts silly. *Daisy: Acts posh and is Big Ted's wife. She bought a cushion shaped like an owl at the spring festival. *Owl: Acts very knowledgeable and teacher-like, making him deputy king of Play School Island. And many more!!! New Characters *Silly Owl *Ducky Duck *Girly Ted *Fiery Ted *Ghostly Ted *Alex Einstein *Robo-Karen *Easter Egg *The piece of pasta *the beach ball *the bucket *Hippy Ted *Silly Owl *Bear Einstein *Eydoo Dumpty *Frederick Fox *Lurdy Bird *Big Puss *Jemima's Sisters *Rainbow Rabbit *Lenny the Lemur And Possibly More! Locations *Acorn City *Hilltop Park. *Play School Island Airport *Play School Island Country Town *Noah's Ark Pavilion Hotel *Little Ted's Town *Greens City *McDonalds *Salt Beach *A desert island. *The Random Room *Big Ted's Bedroom *The Water Company Building *Big Ted's Tavern *Acorn City Motel *Larford Farm *Big Ted's Farm *The Moon *Under The Sea *Big Ted's Kitchen *The Gazebo *The Apartment Building *The Play School Island Parliamentary Building *Acorn City Park *Douglas Mall *Humpty's Wall *Big Ted's garage And More! Airlines Featured *P.S.I.A *DanAir *K.L.M *United Airlines And possibly more! Characters *Big Ted *Little Ted *Humpty *Jemima *Maurice *Diddle *Scrap *Meeka *Kim and Lisa (not meant to be twins) *Dan (larger and main villain) *Henny Penny *Tippy *Slush *Darcy *Daisy *Sam *Owl *Fergus *Bart *Gordon (from Thomas) *Percy (from Thomas) *Teletubbies (from Teletubbies) *Gordy Rhinehart (from Angela Anaconda;cameo) *Connor the Duck (character) (paper animated only) And More! Trivia *Joel Stewart, the creator of ''The Adventures of Abney and Teal'', the show the design of Acorn City was taken from, wrote a children's picture book titled Tiny Cops and Robbers, published on the 7th of April 2016, that was told by a teddy bear who shared his name and colour with Big Ted, which may have been a reference to 'The Acorn Show' online Play School fan material. *It is aimed at 8 to 100. *The episode prototypes are made on an iPad app known as the Play School Art Maker. *The stupid characters like Humpty are given high pitched voices. *In it, Humpty has twins. *Noelle Hazlehurst will be the narrator for the narrated eps. *One of the scenarios used an image from the Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show. *It will air at 3:00. Category:TV Shows Category:Comedy Shows Category:Copyright of Dec Browne Category:Upcoming Series Category:Canon